Carless Sunrays
by fish4supper
Summary: Edward breaks up with his girlfriend Tanya. After meeting Bella Swan and having a one night stand he re-evaluates his life and begins to discover who he wants to be. Rewritten. All content belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Careless Sunrays

It's over, all over

"I'm sorry Edward." She said

I was frozen, like a tower of stone in front of her. This couldn't be happening, there is no way she could be dumping me. This was the woman I wanted to spend my life with, have a home and children with and now all of a sudden she didn't want me.

"What do you mean?

"It just isn't right anymore? There's something missing-"

"Is it the sex? Or something I do? Cause I can change Tanya." I babbled, flaying my arms around helplessly. However, the relationship I was trying to save seemed to have already sunk.

"Edward, it's not you it's me."

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted.

For Christ's sake what was she talking about? A few months ago we were talking about getting married and trying for kids, now she wants to split. NO!

"Edward, I'm in a difficult place in my life right now, I have no idea what I want to do or be....I just think it would be better if we had some time apart from each other. I'm sorry." she said calmly.

She got up from the chair and went into our bedroom..._our_ bedroom, leaving me sitting by myself speechless. This couldn't be happening, my angel could not possibly be leaving me. She came out with a suitcase. _Great, she's already packed and ready_. _That means that she had thought about this beforehand. _

"I see you're already packed then." I said flatly, looking away from her. I couldn't look at her right now. I thought my heart was going to smash my body to bits with the pain it was feeling. I felt my knuckles start to ache where I had been clenching them so tightly through her little_ speech_.

"Yes, well I've been thinking about this for a while now. I'll be back to collect my things tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you?

"Do what you want." I said quietly.

"Goodbye Edward."

She bent down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I winced at it, feeling every shard of my broken heart flying to that spot.

I stayed motionless even after I heard the door click shut. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I looked around the room, everything seemed to symbolize her. The throw pillows she had chosen, the curtains we had spent weeks arguing over. I felt a tear slip to the corner of my eye. I brushed it away crossly. I stayed in that chair for god knows how long. The phone ringing made me snap out of my trance. I looked at it and slowly, like every movement was an effort.

"Hello?" I said softly down the phone not realizing how horse my voice sounded.

"Edward my man, you ok? Look, we're down at Liquid and we wondered if you wanted to come hang out. Bring Tanya too; we've got some good looking ladies to introduce you to." My best friend Emmett yelled down the phone  
I winced again just at the mention of that angel's name.

"Tanya and I broke up." I said bluntly.

"Oh man. What! What happened? Everything was going great wasn't it? I mean you were_ smitten_." I was obviously on speaker phone as Jasper's voice, my other best friend, floated down the phone.

"I was. She apparently wasn't. She said she needed to figure out who she was and what she wanted."

"God, man! How about you come out and get hammered with us?"

"For God sakes Emmett, I doubt he wants to be out now, after a break up!" I heard Jasper scold.

"No" I said, suddenly wanting desperately to leave the ghosts that she had left behind "I'll come"

I hung up before they could say any more. I quickly changed into a clean shirt, but stopped dead when I saw a red lipstick lying on top of the chest of draws. _Tanya._ I couldn't go out just after a break up. I sat down on the bed and heard a crinkle from under the covers. I shoved my hand under the covers and pulled out a pair of hot pink panties. _Fuck Me. _She only wore these the other day, the day we had the most mind blowing sex EVER. I let the sobs that I had been previously holding back, out. I sat there for about half an hour, until all the held in tension had left my body. I swallowed a few times and quickly changed my shirt. Tonight I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget Tanya, I wanted to forget everything she had said to me tonight, I wanted to forget all about the time and love that we had. I grabbed my keys and wallet and jumped in the car. While driving to the club, I thought over everything that had ever been said and done between Tanya and I. Admittedly, I had been a bit busy at work making me a bit stressed and short with her sometimes, but that had never made her leave before. We had had our ups and downs like any normal couple who are in a relationship....that was it. She was having an affair, which was why she needed to dump me; she was running off with someone else. I let my mind run rampant for the rest of the journey but reminded myself when I arrived at the club that I was here to forget about Tanya not dwell on her. That relationship was over, even if it had been complete a few hours earlier.

When I entered the club, I was hailed by Jasper and Emmett who both had pretty girls perched on their knee.

"Hey guys" I said, sitting down quietly. The girl on Jasper's knee was playing with the collar of his shirt and Jasper was looking adoringly into her face. Emmett however had his tongue stuck halfway down the girl on his knees throat. He introduced me to his girl when he pulled away for air.

"Edward this is _Rosalie_" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you" She said giving me a firm handshake. She was beautiful, I had to give her that.

"And this is Alice" Jasper said, already looking at the tiny pixie girl sitting on his lap like she was some rare jewel.

"Nice to meet you, Edward" she replied her bell like voice piercing the load rhythm of the music.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" she asked turning back to Jasper.

"Sure" He grinned, looking at me as if he needed my permission. I nodded and he happily got up. I had never seen Jasper be so willing to dance before. Normally, the poor girl had to drag him on to the floor. He really must be head over heels. I turned back to Emmett who was making out like a teenager with Rosalie straddling him once again.

"Hey Em, I'm gonna get a drink" I said. He gave me a thumb up behind Rosalie's back. I walked over to the bar and ordered a double shot of tequila. I drank while watching Jasper and Alice grind away on the dance floor. I laughed to myself, Jasper was definitely in love. That kid fell so easily. I ordered another drink and then another. I felt my head start to spin but could not rein my drinking spirit back in especially in my current condition. I turned to my left and saw a pretty girl sitting by herself playing with the straw in her drink. I had a couple more drinks and began to lose all sense of time, as well as my inhibitions. I seem to remember talking to the girl sometime through the night and being pulled on to the dance floor. However, I don't remember anything after that. It just all went black.


	2. The rebound girl

Careless Sunrays 

The Rebound Girl

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through my window on to my face. I groaned, I had drunk more than I have ever drunk in my life last night. I breathed deeply, trying to stop my head from spinning. I moved to roll over, my body protesting, only to be met with a naked back.

_.Fuck! There is someone in my bed! Not only that there is someone NAKED in my bed!_

I carefully lifted the covers and confirmed my worst fears. I had had a one-night stand. I buried my face in my pillow to stop from waking the woman next to me and screamed.

_This can't be happening; surely I didn't have that much to drink last night! I mean, I would have remembered fucking a girl, wouldn't I? Stop it Cullen. Stop freaking out. You will act calmly and gentlemanly about this. You will kindly tell her that last night meant nothing and that you are sorry if you have hurt her feelings. _

As I was arguing with myself, something stirred beside me. The body next to me rolled over to reveal the most gorgeous brown eyes.

"Oh crap." She said before rolling into a sitting position. I stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Um look" I began "I haven't ever done anything like this before so I don't really know what I'm supposed to say but-"I rambled.

"Look, take it from an experienced on-night-stander, most guys don't say anything. If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea who you are either, so we're basically in the same boat here." She smiled. She rose from the bed and quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor. She picked up her dress and held it against herself while looking around.

"Where the hell is my bra?" she murmured. I looked around to find it lying on top of my pants.

"Oh, um...here it is." I said, shyly, tossing it to her.

"Thanks. I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." I replied shaking her outstretched hand. "Look, I feel bad about you just leaving. Why don't I run you home?" I offered instantly feeling bad for using her.

"It's okay, I can get a cab." She said pulling her dress over her head.

"Look, please I don't want you to leave like this". I said pulling my pants up.

"Alright" she said spinning round "You can take me to the diner on the corner and buy me breakfast."

I stared for a few moments, she was unlike any woman I had ever met.

"Sure." I quickly grabbed a clean t-shirt and my wallet while holding the door open for her.

"Thank you" She smiled gliding out the door. I admit I had good taste in _one-night-standers, _as she called them. She was beautiful; she had long chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in perfect ringlets. She was slim but not skinny, and her skin was like strawberries and cream.

We reached the diner and I once again opened the door for her.  
"What a gentleman" She giggled. I smiled at her.

"What do you fancy?" I asked staring at the large chalk covered sign behind the counter.

She bit her lip in the most endearing way as she look at what was on offer.  
"Um...pancakes and syrup please and a cup of black coffee" She said to the woman at the cash register.

"Me too, please" I said.

The woman took our order and we went over to one of the booths.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself" she said suddenly after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as the waitress came over with two cups of coffee.

"I don't know...like what do you do for a living?"

"I'm surgeon." I said.

She raised her eyebrows and looked up at me over the rim of her mug. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"And you?"

"I'm an interior designer." She replied. "I work at Hathorne Interiors. I'm the managing director"

I nodded, interested in this mystery creature that was before me. Our breakfasts arrived and we ate in silence for a while. I saw Bella eyeing me intensely.

"What?" I smiled through a mouthful of pancake.

"No girlfriend, then?" she asked raising a curious eyebrow. My smile instantly faded.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of line" She said, a beautiful blush rising in her cheeks.

"No that's okay, it's just we broke up recently." I said, staring down at my pancakes.

"I'm sorry" she said again "how recently?"

I thought about lying to her but then thought better.

"Yesterday" I said just loud enough for her to hear me.

"YESTERDAY!" she said raising her voice, her eyebrows once again shooting up her forehead.

I nodded dumbly.

"So I'm the rebound girl." She said it as a statement rather than a question.

"No, last night I had no intention of meeting anyone. I really wasn't looking for a _rebound girl"_ I replied, begging her with my eyes for her to believe me. I must have succeeded because she gave me a curt nod after a moment and continued with her breakfast.

We continued to talk about anything and everything for at least another hour, until Bella realised that she was going to be late for a meeting.

"So, I guess this is goodbye Bella." I said standing up with her, looking down at my feet. I really did enjoy her company, I would, in a ridiculous way be sad to see her go.

"Yeah, I guess" she stood there for a long minute, and then turned on her heel. "Thank you for the breakfast" she said over her shoulder.

The diner door swung shut as she exited my life. I stood there still for a good five minutes, until I realised I couldn't just let her walk away. I dashed out after her and yelled to her before she turned the corner on the other side of the street. She spun around, her hair billowing in the wind, making her look like some sort of Aphrodite from an ancient painting.

I quickly caught up with her.

"Can I have you're number?" I asked, staring into her eyes. She stared deeply into my eyes and I into her hers. I got lost in those chocolate orbs.

"I guess" She said quietly after a minute, taking my phone out of my hand, her fingertips brushing against my palm sending electric currents up my arms. She must have felt it too because she gave a quiet gasp. She quickly typed in the number and handed it back to me. She smiled and walked away once more.


	3. Miss Blind Date

Carless Surays

Miss Blind Date 

_2 months later..._

Since that day with Bella everything had been going pretty good. Alice and Jasper were inseparable as were Emmett and Rosalie. Christmas shopping was a nightmare and I had to stop myself from coming undone in the middle of a department store after a picked up a gift thinking Tanya would love it and then was served at the cash register by a girl with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, just like Tanya's.

I had spent Christmas with my parents in Chicago which was still hard without Tanya, harder than I was expecting but I got through it shedding as little tears as possible. My mum was ecstatic to see me as always and insisted on cooking everything I liked for the first three days until my dad and I managed to persuade her to calm down a bit. The holidays came and went in a flash and soon enough I was back to throwing myself head first into my work.

It was late Saturday morning and I was lolling on the couch watching some nonsense on the TV. There was never anything good on in January. The phone behind my head started ringing and I felt around blindly until it hit the palm of my hand.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, turning my attention back to the man running around my TV screen.

"Hey Edward, it's Jazz. Look, I know you said no more blind dates but I think I found a good one." He said excitedly done the phone.

For the past month Jazz and Emmett had been trying to get me on a blind date. The thing was, I didn't want to waste my time with some girl who only thought about hair and make up.

"Jazz we talked about this. I don't want a fling type gi-"

"But, she is not a fling type girl. She is smart, sweet, funny and she is _beautiful_."

"I don't like the sound of this." I said again after a minute, but feeling like I was losing the battle.

"Look if you don't like her that's fine. Hey, how about Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, me and you all meet and then we can do a group blind date?" he asked.

I was silent for a few minutes.

"Edward, you still there man?" he asked after I didn't reply.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Yes! You will not regret it; I promise you, come down to the diner in an hour." He said hanging up.

I got up from my sloth like state and quickly showered. I put on clean clothes and headed to the car. I felt excited and nervous about meeting this girl. I hadn't been on a date in about two years, so I was kind of rusty at it.

I reached the diner and found Emmett and Rosalie cuddling in a booth.

"Hey guys" I said sliding in the opposite side to them.

"Oh Edward, you will not regret it she is awesome." Rosalie said tapping my hand comfortingly.

We waited for five minutes before Jasper, Alice and the mystery girl arrived. The girl was behind the two of them and I tried to catch a glimpse but couldn't. I stood up.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Bella Swan" he said revealing her finally.

_.God. Bella fucking Swan. One night stand girl?!_

I stood there like an idiot gaping at her as she gave me the same treatment. Finally, she composed her face and stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward."


	4. Fate has a funny sense of humour

Carless Sunrays 

Fate has a funny sense of humour

I gingerly took Bella's hand and once again felt the electric current shoot up my arm.

"Bella...nice to meet you" I said still holding her hand.

When I realised the others were looking at the two of us oddly I dropped her grasp and offered her to sit down opposite me. She nodded and slid into the booth followed by Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie slid in on my side.

"So Edward...did you know Bella is an interior designer? She works at Hathorne Interiors in the city" Alice said to me.

"Really?" I said a small smile dancing across my lips. "No I didn't know that." I started to laugh near the end of my sentence at the sure irony of it all. The fact that my friends had thought Bella would be a good match for me was purely bizarre.

"And what do you do Edward?" Bella asked returning my smile.

"Oh he's a surgeon." Rosalie answered for me.

"No kidding" she said trying to rein in the evident laughter.

"Nope...no kidding" I said through a chuckle.

At that moment I could contain it no longer and Bella burst into fits of laughter along with me. The others looked at us stunned which only increased our giggling. Finally, the laughter resided.

"Well, that was weird" I heard Alice mutter to Jasper, who simply nodded.

Bella looked at me as if for consent. I slowly nodded..knowing eventually our story would come out.

"I'm sorry guys....it's just.." she waved her arm for me to continue.

"We've met before.." I said my laughing beginning to start again.

"Alice he was the one-night-stander!" Bella finished.

I looked at Alice who looked completely shocked. Jasper's mouth was practically on the floor and Emmett was looking like a proud father at graduation.

"That's my boy...Edward you've finally grown some balls!"

Rosalie turned around and smacked his arm.

"Ouch..what was that for?" Emmett said rubbing his arm.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation.

"It's fate!" Alice cried. "Don't you see? You're supposed to meet again."

I looked at the girl like she had three heads. To be honest I didn't really believe in that kind of thing. I glanced over at Bella to see her with almost the same expression.

"What do you mean we were supposed to meet? We already met" Bella said.

"No again, you're supposed to meet again. Why else would we have picked you for a blind date?" She asked me.

"Coincidence?"

"No you're supposed to be together. Jasper we have to leave. Give them some time by themselves." The others stood.

"I know it will all work out right" Alice said smiling between the two of us.

They left leaving Bella and I dumb struck. I looked at her to find her eyes burning into my face.

"Look, sorry about Alice. Once she gets an idea into her head there is no stopping her."

"It's okay." I said giving my signature grin.

We were silent for longer this time.

"I better go I guess." Bella said, getting up awkwardly.

I stood too.

"Nice seeing you again Edward" she smiled. She walked past while looking over her shoulder and smiling back at me.

"You too." I said quietly.

We both reached for the handle at the same time our hands meeting. The sparks flew once more. As Bella stepped up over the threshold she tripped. Instinctively I threw my arms out to catch her. She peaked through one eye up at me. She felt perfect in my arms and my entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Have dinner with me?"

"Love to" she breathed.


End file.
